1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device including a light guiding member and an optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-188059 discloses an optical component including a cap and a light-transforming member.
The cap includes a fitting portion having a first hole into which a ferrule is fitted and an arrangement portion having a second hole leading to the first hole. The ferrule holds an optical fiber so that an optical fiber as a light guiding member is inserted through the ferrule.
The light-transforming member is disposed in the second hole. The light-transforming member is fixed by low-melting glass or resin disposed between the light-transforming member and the fitting portion.
The cap is fixed to the ferrule by the ferrule being fitted into the first hole and at least a portion of a side face of the ferrule being YAG-welded to an inner circumferential surface of the first hole. Also, an end portion of the cap can be fixed to the ferrule.
The cap can also be fixed to the ferrule by one of an adhesive, resistance welding, press fitting, and caulking.